jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden
Here is Episode 2 in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends/Star Wars saga. Chapter 1: * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: Zam the Bounty Hunter *(That night in Padmé's room) *Jaden: Chesh? Keep an eye on Padmé. Make sure nothing happens to her. *Cheshire Cat: *grins* Never fear. Your Cheshire Cat is here. *laughs and vanishes into Padmé's room* *Jeffrey: Good. That settles that. *May: Think anyone else should keep an eye on Padmé? *Midna: Allow me. *Alexis: Be careful in there... *Midna: I will. *teleports into the room* *Scootaloo: What now? *Jeffrey: We wait. *Sid: Might as well do something to pass the time. *Bartok: Oh yeah? Like what? *Sid: I don't know. Maybe...20 questions? *Scamper: This is gonna be a long night... *Obi-Wan: Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way. *Meowth: Unless he goes around the back door. Chapter : Geonosis Battle *Poggle the Lesser: Settle down! Settle down! *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Just you wait, ugly. *Poggle the Lesser: Let the execution begin!!! *(The crowd cheers) *DJ: *gulps* *(The gates open) *(Out of one of the gates comes a beast call a Reek *The Reek: *roars* *Xion: *gasps* *(Than a six-legged alien called an Acklay come out) *Jeffrey: *growls* *(Than a feline-like alien called a Nexu comes out of it's gate. A Geonosian zaps it with it's lightning stick, only to have the Nexu attack him and kill him) *Fluttershy: *whimpers* *Anakin: I've got a bad feeling about this. *Bartok: Uh.... You think they'll let us decide which one of those things can kill us...? *Spike: Somehow i doubt that. *Batty: Although my money's on that alien cat monster... *(As the beasts get closer, Padmé manages to get her right hand out of her cuff) *Obi-Wan: Just relax. Concentrate. *Anakin: What about Padmé? *Obi-Wan: She seems to be on top of things. *Meowth: Let's just hope we can escape too. *(The team members notice Padmé climbing up the pillar she was chained to) *DJ: *gulps* *(The Acklay approaches Jaden, Jeffrey, Obi-Wan, Xion, Aqua, Lea) *Jaden: ...!! Oh come on!!! *Jeffrey: Ah, crud. *(The Acklay prepares to attack) *Xion: Look out! *(The Acklay lunges one of its sharp legs at the group) *Jaden: *dodges it* *Jeffrey: Whoa! *(The Acklay unintentionally breaks the chains holding the group) *Jaden: *smirks* Thanks very much!!! *Jeffrey: *smirks* Sucker. *(The Reek gets poked by a Geonosian's electric stick, making it charge faster at Jesse, May, Anakin, Meowth and Starlight) *Meowth: Anybody have a plan? *Jesse: JUMP!!! *(Anakin and Jesse manage to jump and land on the Reek's back) *Meowth: What?! *May: Got any better ideas?! *Starlight: Let's go! *manages to jump onto the Reek's back* *(The gang manages to break their chains off the pillars) *Aqua: *helps Xion up onto the pillar* *(Finally the Nexu focuses its attention on Padmé, Alexis, Beetles, Babs Seed, Patch, Tammy, DJ and Snowflake and Collette) *Beetles: Nice kitty!! Good kitty!! *Patch: Maybe this is how mice or birds feel about being chased by cats!! *Tammy: Guess the shoe's on the other foot now! *DJ: We could use back up here! *(The Nexu climbs up the pillar and tries to attack Padmé and the others) *Alexis: Stay away, pussy cat!! *kicks at it* *Nexu: *yelps upon being kicked, then snarls* *Snowflake: *hisses at the Nexu* *Tammy: *hisses too* I got heat vision, and I'm not afraid to use it!! *(The Nexu climbs back up and Padmé whacks her chain at it) *Patch: *barks angrily at the Nexu* *(The Nexu swings it's claws at Padmé and scratches her back painfully and part of her white outfit off) *Padmé: *screams in pain* *DJ: Padme!! *Beetle: Ooooooooooooh.... geez..... that looked like it hurt! *Babs Seed *to the Nexu* You'll pay for that!! *(Back with Obi-Wan, Jeffrey, Jaden and the others) *(The Acklay tries to kill them with its claw-like legs) *Jaden: *rolls around try to avoid getting hit* Yikes!! This thing's trying to impale us!!! *Jeffrey: *breathes fire at the Acklay* *(The Acklay backs away a bit and roars at Jeffrey) *Lea: I think it's challenging you! *Jeffrey: Good! I'm not scared! *Aqua: *shields Xion with her body* *Xion: *hugs Aqua* *Aqua: Stay close to me, Xion!!! *Xion: I will, mommy! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories Category:What-If Stories